Mistakes
by snheetah
Summary: "SHE RUINED MY LIFE!" Miley screamed. Story suggested by stlcardsgurl1993
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Hannah Montana**

**This is a story that was suggested by stlcardsgurl1993. Sorry that it is very late by the way and thank you for the suggestion**

* * *

><p><strong><span>~Siena's P.O.V~<span>**

My bikini shoot was finally over! Yes! All of that time standing in the hot sun gave me a huge headache. I had woken up at five in the morning and had to do my morning routine, eat a light breakfast, and put on my make-up. My bikini shoot with the other models was at seven. We were shooting for the summer catalog of the different styles, brands, and colors that were made by our designers. I was glad that this was finally over, because I can finally rest and spend some time with the best boyfriend in the world.

He was Jackson Stewart, and he was the sweetest thing. He had a sister named Miley. She secretly confided in me that she was Hannah Montana. WOW! When she told me that, I couldn't even get it out of my head. I am a huge fan of Hannah Montana and her music. Which means that I'm a fan of his sister? Kind of weird but it's in a good way. This secret has been killing me. I wanted to tell someone that I can trust. I wanted to say that I am dating a guy who has a famous sister. I couldn't tell my cousin because he left to go to Wisconsin.

I turned my head and saw all of the female models walking in. Their skin was so bronze. I tan the natural way rather than going to tanning beds. You get a lot of Vitamin D from the sun rather than getting cancer from the tanning beds.

"Hey!" a voice said next to me as I felt someone grab my shoulder.

I turned around and looked up. It was none other than my best friend Samantha. She was a pretty girl. Nice, blond, white teeth. She was very good at modeling too.

"Hey," I said as I got up and gave her a hug.

"You were awesome out there," she said to me with excitement.

"Thank you," I said back, "you were too." I looked down on the floor. The whole "Jackson's sister is Hannah Montana" was driving me crazy. "Can I confide in you?" I asked her.

"Sure," Samantha said.

I gently grabbed her arm and dragged her away from the other models. "You know that boy Jackson that I have been telling you about?"

"How can I forget?" Samantha asked as she reminded herself of Siena talking non-stop about her boyfriend.

"Well he has a sister," I told her, "who is Hannah Montana."

"No way!" Samantha said a little to loudly.

"Shh," I shushed her until her excitement rose. Samantha was a good friend to me and I loved her. When she got really excited about something she was just a little more than annoying.

"That is so cool," Samantha said, "why didn't you tell me?"

"Because she told me not to tell anyone and I wanted to tell someone," I told her.

"Ohh," she said as she blankly stared off into the distance.

"Sam," I called her that for short as I snapped my fingers in her face.

"Huh?" she asked as she looked at my absently, "what are we talking about?"

"Jackson's sister at how she confided in me that she was Hannah Montana," I repeated. I forgot to mention that Sam also has a minor short attention span.

"Yeah, yeah," she said as she held her hand up in the air, "your secret is safe with me, don't worry about it."

"No," I said as I grabbed her hands, "I really need you to make sure that you promise you won't tell anyone about it."

"I swear on my life and I cross my heart and hope to die," she said as she crossed her heart. "I would never lie to you girl."

"I know," I said as I tucked some hair behind my ear, "I just don't want his sister to find out about it. That's all."

"Don't worry," Samantha reassured me, "now come on. It's like twelve and we haven't even eaten lunch yet."

She grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the buffet. I looked at the food that was spread out on the table. Tiny sandwiches, drinks, desserts, everything that I thought tasted delicious. I looked at the delicious food as if I was looking at something disgusting. I was feeling pretty guilty that I told someone about Miley's secret when she told me not to tell anyone about it. I couldn't turn back the time and undo the mistake. I trusted Sam that she wouldn't tell but something in me made my stomach churn. This was the biggest mistake that I had made.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Hannah Montana**

* * *

><p><strong><span>~Siena's P.O.V~<span>**

I drove back home to my house. The house has never been the same without my cousin. He always made me laugh and I really miss him, but he said that he will be back after he visited our relatives in Wisconsin. As I threw my bag on the couch, I saw that from the telephone, a red light was flashing. I walked over to the phone and it said that there was one new message.

I clicked the button and heard the message.

_Hey Siena_

It was Jackson. That boy treated me like a human being, like I wasn't even a model but just a normal person. I liked him because he was so different from the other jerks that I had dated in my past and he always treated me right.

_I was just wondering when you will be back home because I got a surprise planned out for you_

_IT'S A PICNIC! _Miley's voice was heard as she yelled on the phone.

_SHUT UP MOUSE! _He yelled. _Anyway I was wondering when you will be back, but if you get this message call me as soon as possible so we can hang out. The surprise is totally not a picnic. It's a get together in the park eating some food. Love you._

I laughed at the last part. He was so hilarious and I really loved that about him. This was what made him different from the guys that she had dated. None of them had a sense of humor like Jackson. The rock stars were so loud, the football players always talked about sports, and the prince was just plain snobby. I picked up the phone and dialed the Stewart's home number.

"Hello?" came Miley's voice.

I froze. I wasn't expecting Miley to pick up the phone. Her voice reminded me of her secret that I told Samantha. "M-Miley," I stuttered.

"Hey Siena what's up?" she asked.

"N-nothing," I stuttered again.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Fine," I said loud and clear, "I just got your brother's message and I was wondering if he is there."

"Let me see if he's here, JACKSON!" she yelled.

"What?" Jackson yelled from upstairs.

"SIENA!" Miley replied. "Anyway," she said to me, "good luck on the date, ya'll need it."

"Shut up," I heard Jacksons voice as he grabbed the phone from Miley, "hey baby," he said.

"Hi," I said, "well I got your message and I would love to go on a picnic with you."

"Awesome," Jackson said, "I'll just get ready and I'll pick you up and we'll go to the park okay?"

"Alright," I said.

"Bye sweetie," he said as he made some kissing noises on the phone.

"Bye," I laughed as I shut the phone. I looked my house as if I was in a stranger's residence. I sat down on my couch and thought about what to say to Jackson.

* * *

><p><strong><span>~Jackson's P.O.V~<span>**

I was so excited about my date with Siena. Having a picnic at the park on a sunny day. What could possibly go wrong? I turned to the left as I parked my Honda car to her parking spot at her house. I got out of the car and knocked on the door.

The door opened and my beautiful girlfriend came out. "Hey," I said as I tried to greet her coolly.

"Don't try to be cool," she said as she playfully pushed my shoulder, "you're perfect just the way you are."

"Well okay," I said. She always made me feel special with her comments. I always acted coolly towards other girls that preferred the cool types but those dates had always ended in disaster. With Siena, this relationship was bound to last forever. "Ready?" I asked her.

"Yes," she said as she took my hand and we walked to my car. Once we got in I started the car and we drove away from her house and to the park.

"So," I said as I broke the awkward silence between us, "how was modeling?"

"Ugh," Siena said as she rolled he eyes at the mention of modeling, "tiring. Imagine waking up at five in the morning just to be in shape, eat a small amount of breakfast and work non-stop."

"Wow," I said. _She must be really tired _I thought.

"But I feel fine now," Siena said, "I'm never tired when I spend the day with my guy."

I blushed and smiled when she said that. _Oh yeah baby I'm totally in the game _I said as I nodded to myself.

We finally arrived to the park. We got out of the car and I took the basked from the backseat and the checkered tablecloth. I grabbed her tender hand and we walked to a sunny area next to the pond that was filled with ducks.

She held the picnic basket and I opened the table cloth and set it on the grassy ground. I took the picnic basket from her grip and set it down on the tablecloth. I saw her taking off her shoes, so I took off mine. She sat down on the table cloth and I sat down next to her.

I opened the picnic basket and I handed her a ham and cheese sandwich that I made for her. She thanked me and took it. I took mine and we began to eat. "Beautiful day isn't it?" I said as I looked at her.

"Yes," she said as she didn't look at me.

"Baby what's wrong?" I asked her. She had been quiet through the car ride and I was getting kind of concerned about that. She was not the quiet type. Believe me I know.

"Nothing," she said, still mot looking at me.

I took her chin in my hands and she finally looked at me. "Come on," I gently told her, "something is bothering you."

"I did a bad thing Jackson," she said as she turned her face to the other side.

I felt crushed. "You cheated on me?"

"Worse," she said as she put down her sandwich and got up from the tablecloth. She crossed her arms on her chest and walked near the pond.

"What?" I asked, also getting up and approaching her.

She turned around and looked at me. Her expression was grave. "Promise you won't be mad at me."

"I promise," I told her. Of course I wasn't going to be mad at her. Whatever situation she was going through, we would pass it.

"I told your sister's secret to one of my modeling friends," Siena told me.

"What?" I said as I gave a little chuckle.

"I'm serious!" she almost yelled at me and I jumped back a little bit. Siena had never yelled before so this was a big surprise for me and a little uncharacteristic for her. "I told your sister's secret to one of my modeling friends."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because that secret was killing me and I wanted to tell somebody. I don't have anybody home, I couldn't tell my cousin because he's not home and if h was I probably wouldn't tell him because he might tell somebody," she told me.

"Do you trust your friend?" he asked her.

"Yes," Siena said, "I do. She even did that 'I cross my heart and hop to die' thing."

I took her hand and kissed her on the cheek. "You did the right thing by telling me," I told her.

"You're not mad?" she asked me.

"No," I said, "I could never be mad at you."

She gave me hug when I said that. "I'm sorry," she said, "but Samantha is one of my good friends and I swear that she would never tell anybody."

"That's okay," I said, "even if she did, we'll get through it."

"Wouldn't your sister be mad?" she asked me.

I grabbed her hand again and squeezed it. "We'll get through it." I gave her a smile and she smiled back at me. We went back to enjoying our picnic together.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Hannah Montana or Cinderella or the book To Kill a Mockingbird**

* * *

><p><strong>~Miley's POV~<strong>

"Wow," I said out loud. I was lying on the couch, clutching my Hannah phone in one hand.

"What?" Lily asked as she flopped down on the couch next to me.

"Traci," I said to her. "She is blabbing about me and Jesse being together and my break-up with Jake," I let out a chuckle.

"And you're fine about that?" Lily asked me.

"He deserves to be humiliated," I said. This was new coming out of me but I hated cheaters. Jake had broke my heart too many times and this was the last straw. Normally I don't like Traci telling everyone about my business but this was something else.

There was a slam at the door. None of us jumped.

"The newspaper is here," Lily sang as she jumped up from the couch. She opened the door and took the newspaper in her hands.

"You know," I said out loud as a thought came into my mind, "the world would be a better place if there weren't any newspapers busting down other people's doors," I said as I shut my Hannah phone.

Lily let out a chuckle. "These comics are so funny."

"What are they about this time?" I asked as I ran next to her to check out the comics.

The door opened and Jackson came inside. As he did, he threw the keys on the table and walked to sit down on the couch. "Hey," he said to the two girls.

"Hey," the chirped, not even looking at him but being interested in the comics.

Jackson turned his head and looked at the newspaper. His eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. He lashed out and grabbed the newspaper out of Lily's hands.

"Hey!" Lily said as she held out her arms in front of her, "I was reading a comic."

"I just saw a fly on the newspaper," he lied as he crumpled it up. He threw it on the ground and began to jump on top of the newspaper and wiped his shoes on it, tearing the newspaper to bits. "I killed it," he said.

"More like massacred it," I said.

"I wanted to read the comics," Lily said in a soft voice as if she was about to cry.

"We'll get some by the news stand," I said as I grabbed her hand.

"No!" Jackson yelled as he reached out and grabbed me by the wrist, "you can't."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because...they...are too expensive."

"Oh come on Jackson, their only fifty cents."

"And that's a waste of coins," he said dramatically, "what would we do in this bad economy without any coins?"

"Work," Lily spoke up, "I work and I get more than fifty cents."

"Yeah and if I don't want to waste my money Lily can buy it," I said.

Lily turned around and looked at me, "hey."

"Hey its your newspaper," I said as I gently grabbed her hand. She got up from the couch and we went to the pier.

* * *

><p><strong>~Jackson's POV~<strong>

I stood there shocked. _Oh no, she is going to see _I thought. When Miley got angry, she had that weird eye twitch that made you want to run away. I ran out of the house. Siena's house was just down the street so I ran there.

I jumped on the doorstep and I knocked on the door. The door quickly opened and Siena was there.

"Jackson?" she asked as she looked at me. I didn't blame her. I bet my hair was as messed up as Einsteine's and I was panting like a dog. "What happened?" she asked me.

"Did you get your morning newspaper," he asked me.

"No," she told me, "why?"

"Because my sister is on the front page," I told her.

"What?" she asked me.

"She's on the front page," I repeated.

"Did she see it?"

"I grabbed it out of Lily's hands," I said, "it could have been anything. I don't know if it was about the whole secret thing, it was just a big blur with the word 'Hannah' on it."

"My next door neighbor didn't get his newspaper yet, it's still lying on the ground," she said as she stepped out of her house, "let me go get it." She jumped off of the doorstep and ran to the newspaper that was lying on the ground. She picked it up, removed the bag to where it was resting, removed the rubber band that kept the newspaper in place and opened it up to the front page.

"Well?" I asked as I walked up to her.

"Its not about 'Hannah Montana,'" she explained, "its about a woman named Hannah that saved a cat that was flling from a tree."

"That is the dumbest front page story ever," I said. Who would put a front page story about a woman saving a cat? So what? Good for her that she saved a cat, I bet the cat has nintey lives now. I shook my head as I rolled my eyes at the "important" story.

"Thank God," Siena said as she folded the newspaper, put the rubber band around it, and put it back into the bag. "I feel so bad for telling Samantha about it."

"Don't be," I said to her as I softly grabbed her arm.

"Well I do," she said, "I'll always live with the guilt. I will always be scared whenever the next newspaper comes."

"Even if the secret was out," I said, "so what? Miley will get mad but she won't stay mad at you forever. I would feel a lot better if it was out," I said.

Siena gasped, "why?"

"If you lived with my family you would know," I told her, "it's always about 'Hannah, Hannah, Hannah' there's no room for me. It's always about 'I gotta go and autograph my fans' notebooks', 'I gotta go on stage', 'I have to do this and that.' This is where I fall in," I said as I spread my arms out wide, "staying at home like Cinderella."

I could see some sympathy in her face. "So it has always been about your sister?" she asked me.

I nodded, "yep. I have never said that I would be glad if her secret was revealed but she should know that its not always about the CDs, the money, and the fame, but about family. If she wants to keep her identity a secret than she is caring about herself rather than her family."

"She said that she did this because she wanted to sing but she wanted to be a normal high school girl," Siena said.

"I know," Jackson said, "but you cannot pick two lives, just choose one and be happy with it."

I saw her nodding at me when she said that. _Wow, hanging out with a girlfriend that made you read To Kill a Mockingbird can make you a lot smarter_ I thought.

"But I don't want your sister to be upset on the account of me," she said.

_So considerate about others _I thought as I smiled at her. I grabbed her tender hands and for the third time, I said, "we'll get through it. If she gets mad she'll cool off when the times comes."

She smiled at me and I took her in my arms, giving her the hug that she always liked from me.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Hannah Montana**

* * *

><p><strong>~Siena's POV~<strong>

When Jackson left my house I was more than happy to know that Miley's secret was not revealed. I regret confiding in Samantha about the secret and I am now living with the guilt. I really hate that feeling of guilt. I tried to remove the thought of Miley's secret being revealed but I just couldn't get it out of my head. _What if someone went after Miley becasue they hated Hannah Montana? What would happen to her? _I thought. I avoided getting a greusome picture in my head of Miley being hunted down like an animal by a hater. I looked at the clock and it was twelve in the afternoon. I went to the kitchen to make some lunch for myself.

* * *

><p><strong>~Jackson's POV~<strong>

I closed the door andd let out a sigh of relief. Thank God that there was a stupid "important" news on the newspaper rather than my sister's. I flopped down on the big couch and turned on the television.

"Just today it was reported that a woman named Hannah rescued a falling kitten from a tree," the news reporter said. I looked at the television with shock. Why were they making such a big deal on this stupid thing? The kitten was saved yay! I changed the channel and it took me to MTV. It was a perfomance by the Black Eyed Peas. I really do enjoy their music.

The door opened and Lily and Miley walked in. They were both carrying cups of ice cream that they got down at the pier.

"That was the stupidest story line ever," Lily laughed as she ate some of her melting ice cream.

"I know," Miley agreed, "hey Jackson-"

"I know, I know," I said as I waved the remote control in the air.

"But the kitten was pretty cute," Lily said to Miley.

"His little white furry face," Miley squealed. She walked up to the couch and sat down on it. Lily followed her. "Jackson-"

"No," I answered as I stared at the television.

"You don't even know what I was going to ask you."

"You want the remote," I said. I knew she wanted it. She wanted to see herself in her performance that she did just days ago.

"Please," she said as kindly as possible.

"No," I said.

"Jackson, give me the remote," she said.

"Catch it," I said as I hung the remote in the air. She leaped off of the couch and charged straight at me. I pounced off of the couch and she ran after me. I ran behind the table and we were across from each other.

"Jackson, give me the remote," she said as she extended her arm at it.

"You are so snobby at watching your face on the television," I told her.

"You are so snobby at watching your face on the television," Miley mimicked me in a stupid voice. I mimicked back and she did that same. We went like that back and forth until she lashed out and grabbed the remote out of my hand.

I saw her walk back to the television and she continued to change the channels until she found her performacne.

"Hey," she said as she looked at the screen, "I look so good in that outfit."

"I know," Lily said as, she too, stared at the screen. I shook my head at the two locusts with lipgloss. They were so annoying. Including my bratty sister, to me really. She wanted everything and if she didn't get what she wanted, there would be a war between her, my dad, and me.

There was suddenly a thump at the door and everyone, iincludng me jumped in the air. "What was that?" Miley asked as she looked at the door with fright. Dad wasn't home, for he was on a date with Lori so it was only me, Lily, and Miley. Then came a light knock.

Miley went to the door and she opened. In the doorstep, Siena was there holding something in her hand. "Hey Siena," Miley said as she looked at her, "did you try to bang our door down?"

"No," Siena said as she shook her head, "I just came to say hello and give something to Jackson," she said.

"Well come on in," Miley said as she opened the door wide for Siena to come in.

What I saw in Siena's arms was that she was holding a newspaper. She came up to me and slowly bought the newspaper towards me. I took hold of the newspaper and unfolded it. I almost yelled. In big black, bold letters, and this was finally true it said

**!HANNAH MONTANA'S SECRET REVEALED!**

**_Who is Hannah Montana? _**

_Hannah Montana is actually a seventeen year old girl living in Malibu, California who is secretly a teenage girl. She has been disguising herself as 'Hannah Montana' so she could get all the money, the fame, and the glory from Hollywood. Is she really who she says she is or is it just a pack of lies?_

I looked from the newspaper at Siena. Her face was blank. I slolwy shook my head at her, indicating that everything was going to be fine until the television made us turn our heads to it.

"We interrupt this program to give a special report," an announcer said.

"Come on," Miley said, "it was getting to the best part."

A news reporter popped up on the screen. "We have a very surprising news to share with our viewers. Hollywood's pop star Hannah Montana," a pictrer of my sister was shown on the television and she was smiling, "is hiding a secret from the world."

Miley, who was drinking some soda, heard what the news reporter said and she spit out the soda from her mouth. "What?" she yelled as she looked at the screen.

"We don't know for sure what big secret Hannah is hiding but we hope to get some feedback sooner or later," the news reporter said.

I saw the television turn off and Miley looking at it in shock. She go up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen. She took a glass of water and gulped it down. That seemed like a way of her to relax.

"Good afternoon everybody," a voice from the door said. I turned my head and dad was there. I waved a 'hi' to him and so did Lily and Siena.

"I don't understand," came Miley's voice. "Who would do such a thing?"

"Who would do what?" Robby suddenly asked his daughter.

Miley turned around and looked at her father. "My secret is out, who would tell my secret? I was careful with it. The only people I told my secret to is Lily, Oliver, Jesse, and Siena," she stopped and she looked at Siena.

Siena looked at Miley. She knew for sure that the word 'GUILT' was plastered on her face. I saw Miley approaching Siena.

"Unless you told anyone," Miley said.

I saw Siena taking a step back. Her eyes never left Miley's.

"Did you tell anyone Siena?" Miley asked her. She was using a calm voice but there was a hint of anger in there. Siena did not respond to Miley. "Did you?" Miley's question came out like a shout that made Siena flinch.

"Y-yes," Siena quielty said.

"WHO!" Miley yelled. Oh, she was angry now. Once she was angry, there was no way to calm her down.

"One of my friends," Siena quietly said again.

"Are you stupid?" Miley yelled as I saw her grabbing Siena by the shoulders and pushing her. Siena staggered back but she lost her footing and she fell on the floor.

"Miley!" me and my dad yelled. I pushed my sister out of the way as I ran over to Siena. I thought Miley was going to do something worse, like either punch or slap her. As I ran over to her I helped her up on her feet. When I did that, I bough my face up next to the side of her head, "please leave. I'll come to you soon."

I saw her nod at me and she turned and walked to the door.

"AND DON'T EVER THINK OF COMING BACK HERE! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU WOULD DO SUCH A THING TO ME!" Miley was yelling at the top of her lungs.

Siena turned around and looked at her.

"LEAVE NOW! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR STUPID FACE AGAIN!" she yelled.

I heard Siena let out a small whimper when Miley said that as she turned the doorknob and left.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Hannah Montana**

* * *

><p><strong>~Jackson's POV~<strong>

When the door was lightly closed, I was both shocked an enraged. I whirled around and looked at Miley. "Are you stupid or something?" I yelled as I lashed out and grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her.

"Let go of me," she said as she broke free from my grip.

"Why would you say such a thing to her?" I yelled at her.

"SHE RUINED MY LIFE!" Miley screamed two times louder than me. "My life is now ruined just becasue of her and her stupid mistake."

I let out a sigh. I wanted to do something to knock some sense in her head right now. "YOU ARE SO OBSESSED WITH YOURSELF THAT YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT OTHER PEOPLE AROUND YOU. WHENEVER I WANT SOMETHING IT ALWAYS HAS TO BE INTERRUPTED BECAUSE HANNAH MONTANA HAS TO GO SOMEWHERE!" I yelled at her.

I fianlly let out my inner anger at her an my throat was killing me now. "You know what, 'Hannah,'" I said as I air quoted the name, "I am glad she told the secret." I walked away from them and climbed up the stairs, to my room.

I grabbed a luggage from the closet and some clothes. I threw them in there, not caring that it was a jumbled mess. I harshly zipped the luggage as if I was slashing somebody. I grabbed the handle and walked down the stairs. My luggage banging up and down the stairs.

"Jackson?" I heard my sister said.

"Jackson where are you going?" my dad asked me.

I turned around and looked him. "Why would it matter? Hannah has a concert she has to go to," I said as I opened the door and slammed it shut. I threw the suitcase in the back of my car and drove out of the driveway and to Siena's house.

* * *

><p><strong>~Miley's POV~<strong>

I felt like crying. No I _was _crying. Why did Jackson have to be so harsh on me? I do what I can to support the family. I don't do it for fame and just to spoil myself with money. Ever since mom died, I felt responsible to support the family with whatever I could do. That's why I picked to be Hannah Montana. To show my voice to the world and to get some money so I could help daddy with the house and the bills.

I also wanted it to be a secret becasue I didn't want everybody bothering me and being around me all the time. It was too annoying. I sat down on the couch and covered my face with my hands. I felt my shoulders moving up and down as the tears streamed down my face. I felt two hands rubbing my back. They were dad's and Lily's.

"You okay Miley?" Lily asked me.

"Hang in there bud," my dad said.

I shook my head at them. "Maybe I should just cancel the concert," I said.

"Well," Lily said, "I don't think that would be such a good idea. I mean you have waited from this concert for a long time and the more you wait, the more upset your fans are going to be."

"They are upset right now," I said, "they know that I am keeping a secret from them."

"You know what your mama always said?" my dad reminded him, "listen to your heart."

I closed my eyes and tried to listen to my heart. I dug down deep so I could really feel it and the thoughts that it was going through. I opened my eyes, "I'm going to do it," I said.

* * *

><p><strong>~Siena's POV~<strong>

Oh my gosh, I was finally glad to be home. I opened the door and set down the keys on the table. I walked over to the phone and grabbed it. I dialed Samantha's number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" I heard her voice.

"Sam why did you do it?" I asked her.

"What?" Samantha asked. Her voice was muffled for she was eating something.

"Why did you spill the secret to the media about Jackson's sister?" I reminded her, "I never thought that you would do such a thing."

"I didn't!" Samantha shouted. Whenever someone was wrong about something and blamed it on her, she always got mad. "I never told the secret, which I even forgot what it was about."

"You did?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she answered, "was it about his sister getting a new pet dog or something?"

"No," I was feeling extremely guilty right now, "sorry Sam. I got to go. Bye."

"Bye," Samantha said.

I shut the phone and put it back on the counter. If it wasn't Sam than who was it? There was a knock on the door and I went to answer it. I was surprised to see Jackson there with a luggage his grip. "Jackson?"

"Hey," he said as he walked in, "do have room for another person? I'm moving in."

I knew that he had a fight with his sister. He had always told me that he wished that he could move out just to be by himself or with me. "Jackson, it wasn't Samantha who told the secret?"

Jackson stopped rummaging with his luggage and looked at me. "What?" he asked.

"I called her and she said that she didn't tell the secret to anyone. She has a short memory and she forgot."

"Are you sure?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Then if it wasn't you or Sam then who was it?"

"I don't know?"

"Was it one of the other models?"

"I talked privately with her."

"Well I don't care whether she told or not," he said as he unzipped his luggage. "I am going to live with you from now on."

I smiled at how sweet he was. I didn't think that it was good idea for him to leave his family to be with him but if he felt like doing that, then just let him do it.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Hannah Montana**

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>Miley's POV<span>~**

I threw the blond wig on my head as I was getting ready for my concert. I didn't plan on how to do it but I was going to do it. It would probably make the whole family be together again. I just don't understand how a little secret, to help the family live together, would make such a big deal to a brother.

I was still feeling guilty after the argument that me and Jackson had. I think he is going to hate me forever. There could be a possibility that he might come and visit but I don't think he would want to see me.

I also feel guilty for pushing down Siena. I know that she is never going to forgive me for that, the same way I'm not going to forgive her for giving away my secret. Did she? No she was really sincere when she said that she'd keep it to herself but if she went out and blabbed it to her friend, its the same way as letting the cat out of the bag.

I sighed...

This is one of the most difficult situations I have been put to. I have to pick and choose between fame and family.

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>Jackson's POV~<span>**

I was so glad to be out of that house. I didn't hate my sister but I hated her attitude. She had to act like she was Ms. Important while we served and took care of her. Actually, she wasn't all snobby but she tended to act like one. It was so annoying. How dare she push Siena? That was not nice.

I tried the get the scene out of my mind but it was useless. Miley looked like an enranged monster and she took out her anger on Siena. Thank God Siena didn't encounter a concussion or anything. Miley is my sister but I am never going to forgive to what did to Siena.

At least dad didn't try to stop me. I wanted to be with Siena. I also wanted to be with my family but I felt like being with Siena was a more comfortable place to be. At least I got attention and she got attention also.

I took the remaning clothes out of the luggage and put them in her cousin's room. Thank God that annoying kid was gone. Not that he was _that _annoying but do you barge into someone's house without knocking first and going through their mail without the owner's permission. I shook my head when I thought of that moment. At least he had a super hot model cousin and we were in love with each other.

"Jackson," I heard Siena's voice down the stairs. I looked out the door and quickly ran downstairs.

"Yeah?" I asked as I arrived to the living room. Siena was sitting on the couch, looking at the television.

I glared at the picture on the television. It was my sister, singing her Hannah song "Need a Little Love." Siena turned her head and looked at me.

"I really love this song," she said as she smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back at her. She had an amazing smile.

"Thank you guys," Miley said on the television as she took the microphone in her hand. "I just wanted to say that you guys have been the greatest fans any pop star could wish for."

"Oh wow," I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes. I know it was really mean to do that but I was still upset with her.

"And I hope you guys won't be upset with me but I have been keeping a very big secret from you guys," she continued.

This time, I heard what she said. I ran to the couch and sat down.

"This secret has been tearing my family apart. My brother left the house today because of the secret. If he is listening right now, I hope he will come back. I also did a very mean thing to his girlfriend. I pushed her becasue I thought she gave away my secret, but I was wrong.

"The secret that I'm keeping from you guys is a desire that a twelve year old girl dreamed of. She wanted to be a singer so she could show off her voice to the rest of the world. Her mother died and she decided to support her family by living this dream. Hannah Montana doesn't exist."

Me and Siena gasped in unison when Miley said that. What was she doing?

"I'm Hannah Montana," Miley said as she took off her wig and let her brown hair take over.

"Oh my gosh," Siena gasped when she saw Miley do that.

"I know," I agreed.

There was a gasp in the audience. "I am sorry guys. Some of you might be disappointed in me, but I did what I did to bring my family back together. I just need to say one thing to my brother," she turned around and looked at Jackson and Siena, "Jackson, wherever you are and if you are listening to this, please come back. Siena, I am really sorry that I pushed you. No hard feelings."

She turned around and facd the crowd again, "you guys have been amazing fans to me. I'm going to sing you this song to show how much I appreciate you guys and my family," she put the microphone near her lips and began to sing a song.

"That was really surprising," I said. I was shocked that my sister would give up her secret to bring the family back together. That was such a nice thing to do.

"That was really brave," Siena said as she nodded, "are you going to move back with your family?"

I turned my head and looked at her. "I think I might but not today." What I said was true, but I wanted to stay with Siena also.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Hannah Montana**

* * *

><p><strong>~Miley's POV~<strong>

When I finished my song, I was happy to see everyone out there cheering me on. I thought that they were jsut going to stay silent. It could be possible that they still like me just the way I was. I just hoped this sacrafice that I made will make Jackson come back and the family could be reunited together again. If not, well I still wanted us to be together again.

"Thank you," I said to my fans. I left the stage and walked back to my dad and Lily. Lily had her wig off and dad had his mustache off also.

"You did great bud," he said as he slapped my back with his hand. I smiled as I looked up at him. At least he was happy.

"That was really brave of you Miley," Lily said as she patted my shoulder. I turned my head and looked at her. I gave her a smile and we both hugged each other. I was now happy that the two most important people in my life were happy. I just hope the thrid one would be happy also.

"Miley," Lily said, "you better turn around."

I gave Lily a weird look. _What did she mean? _I thought. When I turned around I came face to face with Jackson and Siena. "Jackson," I happily said when he showed up. She gave him a hug. "You're back," I said. "You really are back right?" I asked when I released him.

"I am," he said as we hugged again. "That must have been really hard to give up your secret for the family."

I thought I was going to cry. I was going to miss my 'Hannah Montana' life, but I still loved my regular life. "You were right," I said to him, "this secret was pulling us apart." I looked at Siena who was standing there, watching me an Jackson hug. She had a smile on her face. "Hey Siena," I said as I walked up to her.

"It's okay," Siena said as she held out her hand, "you did what you did because you were afraid about your secrtet."

"I was," I said. "I didn't mean to push you down."

"I know you didn't. I have my outburts too," Siena said as she gave me a smile. I smiled and went over to hug Siena. I now knew that me and this girl would along pretty well right now.

I sighed when we let go of each other. The idea that my secret would be out and now that it was, I felt like a thousand bricks were lifted off of me. "I need to get to sleep. I am so tired."

"I think we all deserve a good night's sleep after all of this," Robby said. The five of us began to walk out of the concert. I clung onto my wig. This was a symbol to her. A symbol of secrets. I was glad to get rid of that secret. It was going to be hard to deal with the pubilc media but I would sure find a way.

The five of us got into the limosuine and we headed home.

* * *

><p>From the shadows of the concert, a blond headed boy clung onto his camera as he looked at the picutre. It was a picture of him and Miley. The two of them were smiling. <em>Those were the good times <em>he thought. He had some good times with this girl until she had broke his heart.

"Oh Miley," he said to the photograph, "what happened between us?" He ripped the photograph in half. He threw the half of humself and it slowly landed on the pavement. He looked at her. He smoothed her face with his hand and then ripped it again. Yes, he was going to make her pay.

"And it was me who let out your secret," he said. He threw the torn up pieces on the pavement and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>


End file.
